


Venganza

by TokiLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiLove/pseuds/TokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor está harto de las burlas de Loki. Porque él también merece tener su venganza tras siglos aguantando el amor que sentía por su hermano. Una furia descontrolada será la causante de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venganza

Una ira insana nace de su pecho haciendo que este se hinchara haciendo que aquel Dios nórdico tan querido como temido mostrara una imagen de animal enfurecido e imponente, como un león que quiere intimidar a quien ose desafiar su autoridad y fuerza. Porque Thor ya estaba cansado de todas las gilipolleces que salían de los labios de aquel ser al que algún día en su inocente niñez llamaba hermano. Aquel ser arrogante y vacío que lo mira con superioridad detrás del cristal que limita su libertad. Aún después de haber sido vencido dos veces y, según él, humillado aún tenía la descarada decencia de seguir creyendose mejor que el puñetero Dios del trueno.

Loki era como un animal asustado que se defiende con garras y dientes ante todo lo que ve como a una amenaza, es decir, todo. Porque Loki sabía, oh sí claro que lo sabía, y por ese motivo Thor se enfurece aún más porque Loki sabe como llevar al rubio a una condenada y destructiva furia que, claro joder, como estaba encerrado tras un cristal se creía que no le iba a pasar nada, maldito infeliz creyendo que un puñetero cristalito de mierda iba a detener al animal interior del rubio. Aquel pecho fuerte, amplio y robusto se mueve demostrando una respiración profunda que intentaba ser el factor que tranquilizara a Thor y que este no hundiera su martillo en el culo de aquel infeliz, porque Thor sabía desde un principio que no debería haber bajado, que la razón por la que en todo ese tiempo no haya bajado a ver a su hermano se debía al hecho de que no quería perder los nervios ni tener problemas por su culpa, de nuevo.

-La paciencia nunca fue tu mejor virtud, hermano -sisea aquella palabra tan dolorosa para los oídos del otro y aún más cuando escucha aquel tono burlón.

-No me cabrees Loki, no me hagas hablar porque puedes salir perdiendo...-Gruñe entre dientes mientras que su ceño se frunce.

-Uh que miedo, me tiemblan las piernas -Sonríe de manera sádica y burlona sintiendo como aquel sentimiento de debilidad y soledad que había sentido todo este tiempo en el que había estado encerrado desaparece gracias al frío cosquilleo que aparece en su estómago, realmente molestar al rubio parecía devolverle la vida.

-Mide tus palabras hermano, puede que se vuelvan contra ti -Sus labios se fruncen en una mueca mientras que ve como la sonrisa ajena se ensancha haciendo con esto que la furia de Thor quemara su piel a cada segundo.

-Y dime querido, oh amado hermano ¿Qué haces bajando al infierno de los exiliados? ¿Acaso tu corazón me anhela? Oh amado hermano, dime por favor y quitame esta intriga que me reconcome -Sus gestos y voz tan felinos como ágiles no paraban de burlarse del rubio mientras que este termina de perder la poca paciencia que lo mantenía cuerdo. Gira su cabeza y con un gesto de mano los guardias, aunque dudan, abren el cristal de la celda y sin esperar a que el moreno reaccionara Thor ya estaba dentro de dicha celda y el cristal vuelve a formarse a su espalda. Empieza a caminar, haciendo que el suelo retumbe bajo sus pies, cada zancada era la propia tormenta que se acercaba al cuerpo estático de Loki, porque este alza una ceja y mira con el ceño fruncido al rubio, vale no se esperaba aquello pero ni en los mejores sueños de Thor se dejaría intimidar por lo que se queda quieto y con la cabeza alta.

-Te has metido justo en la boca del lobo Thor, no pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil manejarte como a mi pequeño muñeco...recuerda que aquí puedo usar mi ma...-Su voz se ahoga en su garganta cuando esta es fuertemente agarrada y presionada por la mano del otro, sus dedos se hunden en la blanca piel y su palma hunde la nuez de Loki consiguiendo así impedir el don de la respiración para el moreno. Suaves quejidos salen de aquellos finos y traicioneros labios y las blancas manos del menor se aferran con fuerza a su antebrazo en un intento inútil de apartarlo y poder respirar. El cuerpo del mayor sigue caminando arrastrando al otro hasta que golpeó la espalda de Loki contra el cristal de la celda, este encoge el rostro de dolor y se remueve con cierta desesperación. El cristal al ser antimagia era una especie de red electrificada que solo al tacto puede quemar la piel, Loki abre los ojos y aprieta sus manos contra la armadura en el brazo del rubio, el odio se forma en su rostro y sus manos empiezan a brillar en un intenso color verde mientras que su cuerpo seguía removiendose de dolor y las descargas que lo recorrían.

Thor no era gilipollas, quizás no tenía muchas luces como decía su hermano pero sabía el riesgo de sus acciones aunque estas fueran controladas por la ira, sabía el poder que guardaba Loki y por eso mismo una sonrisa arrogante y hasta se podría decir divertida aparece en su rudo rostro haciendo que por unos segundos, valiosos segundos, Loki tuviera un momento de debilidad por la confusión que le causaba aquella sonrisa, segundos que no dudó en aprovechar el Dios del Trueno para alzar su martillo y soltar el cuello ajeno. Lo oye toser y lo ve intentar alejarse del cristal pero el imponente cuerpo de Thor se lo impedía- Lamentarás...esto...-Un gruñido ahogado y de dolor sale de aquellos rosados labios, palabras afiladas cual cuchillo pero Thor no lo escuchaba y con movimientos ágiles ata las muñecas del menor con la correa del martillo- ¿Pero qué dem....? -Un nuevo quejido nacido del mismo pecho del Dios renegado acalla de nuevo sus palabras cuando el mayor suelta el martillo y este cae al suelo en un duro golpe haciendo que el cuerpo de Loki fuera obligado a doblarse.

Porque Thor se separa un poco para poder ver la imagen del orgulloso Loki doblado, removiendose con desesperación para quitarse las ataduras o al menos mover el martillo, oh pobre infeliz. Loki se queda quieto tras innumerables intentos de escapar y lo mira con tanto odio que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, sus manos vuelven a brillar y sus labios se curvan en una sádica sonrisa- ¿Crees que esto me va a detener? ¡Te arrepentirás de tu estupidez! -Mueve sus dedos pero nada pasa, vuelve a moverlos pero nada, su sonrisa se borra para la satisfacción del rubio- ¿Que...? -Vuelve a tirar de la correa sin entender nada, sentía la magia correr por sus dedos pero no lograba sacarla.

-Hace poco alguien me dijo que Mjölnir contiene un poder para todos desconocido, nula la magia y se aprovecha de ella...-Loki alza de nuevo la mirada con una expresión de confusión e incredulidad- Contra más magia hagas, más poderoso se hace -Una ancha sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, orgullosa y burlona mientras que sus intensos ojos azules se fijaron en las corrientes eléctricas que emergen del martillo, lo rodeaban y bailaban sobre él en una hermosa danza de poder- Te dije que no jugarás con mi paciencia hermano...

-Vaya...reconozco que hace tiempo...mucho tiempo que no me sorprendes Thor, pero es patético por tu parte creer que esto me asustaría...para mi sigue siendo una estúpida arma que lleva un estúpido ser con inteligencia limitada...ahora deja de hacer tonterías y vete...

-Te condenas a tu propio sufrimiento...hermano...-Aquel tono de voz tan grave y ronca retumba por la celda cual rugido de bestia en mitad de la noche. Sus pies se mueven hacia Loki, acercándose como buen cazador que se prepara para despellejar a su nueva presa, amenazante se acerca y de nuevo agarra el delicado y blanco cuello del menor igual que antes con la intención de volver a dejarlo sin la virtud de respirar. Con su descomunal fuerza lo alza junto al martillo y lo vuelve a pegar al cristal logrando que numerosos quejidos y alaridos de dolor desgarraran la garganta de Loki quien intenta ahogar todo sonido; las descargas azotan su cuerpo y quema su piel y ropa mientras que el martillo tira de sus muñecas haciendo que un intenso dolor se instalara en sus hombros y en sus muñecas haciendo que en cualquier momento parecieran querer desencajarse. No iba a suplicar ni iba a gritar y menos a ese desgraciado aunque su cuerpo sufriera un insoportable dolor- Tú mismo te has buscado esto Loki, no pienso echarme atrás ahora...ahora si sufrirás todo lo que he sufrido durante todos estos años…-Le susurra gravemente al oído, acorralandolo contra el cristal y su poderoso cuerpo. Se separa levemente para poder deleitarse del rostro del menor, una mueca de dolor que intentaba disimular con una mirada de odio, los quejidos que a oídos del rubio eran horriblemente excitantes y su rostro levemente enrojecido por la falta de aire; era una imagen, por qué no decirlo, perfecta. Ejerciendo más presión contra el cuello ajeno para que los quejidos se entrecortaran se acerca al rostro del menor casi golpeando sus labios con los ajenos moviendolos con cierta brusquedad, un beso salvaje y hasta doloroso que consigue desencajar completamente al menor quien abre los ojos a todo lo que sus párpados le daban. Suaves jadeos escapan de la boca de Thor y mueren en la de Loki, jadeos que eran ocasionados por las descargas que azotaban el cuerpo del menor y que pasaban al rubio ocasionandole un placer cosquilleante por todo el cuerpo. Porque él era rayo y era trueno, era electricidad y poder por lo que aquellas descargas eran un placer cosquilleante que recorría su cuerpo y más si éste provenía del cuerpo del menor.

Los ojos de Loki iban cerrándose poco a poco y su cuerpo deja de luchar, no podía respirar tanto por el agarre en su cuello como por el beso que tal parecía que no terminaría nunca, ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de su cuerpo, ni el calor, ni la continua sensación de que sus huesos se desencajarían por el martillo, ni siquiera sentía ya el dolor en sus labios y rostro por la barba. Su cuerpo empieza a dormirse y ya tiene los ojos casi cerrados cuando, a darse cuenta, Thor aleja al menor del cristal hasta la mitad de la celda y con un gruñido de molestia deja de besarlo para luego soltar el agarre de golpe haciendo que el cuerpo ajeno cayera con brusquedad al suelo, arrodillado y agarrándose al mango del martillo mientras que tosía con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire. El rubio observa con orgullo y seriedad como su hermano por fin mostraba ese respeto que tanto se merece aunque haya tenido que obligarlo- ¿Quien es ahora el que se arrodilla Loki? Ahora aprenderás a respetarme ¿Verdad? -Inclina la cabeza a un lado para ver el rostro ajeno mientras que con una mano acaricia los negros cabellos, tan sedosos que se dejaban peinar y modelar por los dedos del rubio. El moreno deseaba hundirle un afilado puñal en el pecho, reírse viendo como aquel que llamó hermano en un pasado lejano para él se desangraba y pedía piedad. Porque Loki no se merece esto, porque Loki merece ser respetado también y no merece aguantar las burlas del rubio porque ya había sufrido suficiente pero...Thor también afirmaba haber sufrido y el mayor nunca, jamás lo había tratado así ¿Quizás haya algo que a Loki se le escapa? Por primera vez desde hace siglos aquel Dios traidor, aquel ser de naturaleza mentiroso y sin sentimientos...sentía, pero sentía miedo de aquella actitud tan impropia de Thor. Porque siempre era el mismo juego, él molestaba al rubio y este intentaba pegarle pero nunca lo hacía, nunca...entonces ¿Había llegado ya al límite de su paciencia? ¿Acaso lo que tanto había sufrido Thor durante años había sido su...culpa? NO, es imposible porque solo es él quien a sufrido, sólo es él quien ha aguantado el dolor de una mala infancia, de una mierda de infancia ¿Hasta eso quería quitarle Thor? Lo odiaba, más que nunca y por eso mismo aprieta sus dientes y alza la mirada aún algo agitado para dedicarle al temible Dios del trueno un odio que bien podría matarlo solo con la mirada.

-Nunca…-Escupe aquella palabra y aguanta el intenso dolor que empezaba a emerger de su espalda, la ropa de aquella zona había sido quemada y la piel estaba casi en carne viva, palpitante y caliente mostrando quemaduras dolorosas pero Loki no suplicaria, no mostraría ni un gramo de debilidad y entonces un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando ve la sonrisa afilada en el rostro del rubio, nunca lo vio de aquella manera pero en el fondo sentía que la cosa no terminaría ahí. El mayor termina de acariciar sus cabellos para agarrarlos con fuerza y tirar de ellos hacia atrás para alzar más la cabeza del moreno, mete su mano libre entre su capa hasta su cinturón y de este saca el bozal que un día llevó el moreno, aquel bozal que mostraba humillación y derrota, aquel frío metal que sin poder evitarlo sella de nuevo sus labios y presiona su mandíbula de forma dolorosa y humillante. Thor baja y se pone de cuclillas frente al protagonista de todo el dolor que ahora se había convertido en fría venganza, porque Loki no era el único con sed de venganza, porque Thor había aguantado demasiado y merecía tener lo que en tantos años le fue negado; Loki. Con suavidad, extraña y hasta dulce suavidad suelta los cabellos azabaches para volver a hundir sus dedos en ellos y peinarlos mientras que con la otra mano acaricia la blanca mejilla de su hermano...hermanastro. No quería hacerle daño, lo ama desde que tiene memoria, adora aquel ser que tanto daño le había hecho y deseaba darle aquel amor prohibido pero se siente rechazado, desde pequeño se siente abandonado y odiado por aquel que tanto amaba, ha aguantado demasiado dolor y ahora solo quería vengarse.

Se acerca aprovechando aquel momento tranquilo y dulce para unir sus labios al frío metal en un tierno beso para luego subir hasta besar la punta de su nariz y entonces el capullo de Loki se aparta de manera brusca como bien podía para alejarse y mirarlo con asco y odio...A la mierda el momento bonito, a la mierda las delicadezas ¿Quería seguir cabreando al puto Dios del Trueno? ¿Quería brusquedad? Pues se acabaron los sentimentalismos. El rubio frunce el ceño mirandolo con rencor y furia mientras que se levanta rodeando el cuerpo del menor y acaba sentándose a su espalda con las piernas abiertas pasando cada una por un lado del cuerpo del menor. Con agilidad se quita la armadura de su torso tirándolo a un lado junto a la camisa para luego pegar su pecho a la caliente y quemada espalda de Loki consiguiendo que este ahogara un quejido en el bozal y se encogiera por el insoportable dolor, el caliente pecho del rubio abrasaba su piel. Thor lo agarra fuertemente de la cintura obligándolo a sentarse entre sus piernas y que entre las suyas estuviera el martillo.

Un suave jadeo muere en la delicada piel blanca del cuello ajeno para acto seguido ver con gracia como esta se erizaba y estremecía- ¿Duele hermano? ¿O acaso te gusta? -Sus grandes y ásperas manos se deslizan bajo la fina y destrozada camisa verde del menor tocando y acariciando aquella piel tan endemoniadamente suave y aunque debe agarrarlo por un momento hundiendo sus dedos en sus caderas para que dejara de intentar escapar aquel momento para Thor era perfecto, tener al dueño de sus sueños, tener aquella piel que lo hacía suspirar a su completa merced; joder si que era perfecto.

Pero Loki se estremece, se remueve y encoge ante las caricias del enfermo que tenía por hermanastro y aunque sintiera un escalofriante cosquilleo por su estómago y un frío helado pasearse por su piel se sentía asqueroso, repulsivo, humillado y...violado. Solo el simple tacto de las caricias ajenas le daban terribles ganas de vomitar, no sabía qué demonios estaba pensando aquel que lo estaba manoseando pero hasta llegó a pensar que Thor estaba bajo los efectos de algún hechizo porque esto no era normal. Thor nota a Loki demasiado pasivo, demasiado quieto y dócil por lo que sin parar de acariciar el torso ajeno pasa su húmeda lengua por la nuca y lo que podía de espalda acto que consigue sacar al menor de sus pensamientos y hacerlo encogerse, sentía como la saliva del rubio se deslizaba justo por su columna haciendo que un dolor caliente y frío a la vez consiga sacar un leve gemido de su garganta el cual vuelve a morir en el bozal.

Por las barbas de Odín y el puto reino de Asgard, había encontrado un pequeño, rosado, virgen e inocente pezón que solo el leve tacto con la yemas de sus dedos provocaba un escalofrío en el menor y un jadeo excitante del mayor, había encontrado un punto extremadamente sensible y lo iba a aprovechar, joder que si lo iba a aprovechar. Cansado, termina de arrancar la destrozada camisa ajena y se lleva su pulgar e índice a la boca para mojarlos y luego agarra aquel delicado botón con ambos jugando y pellizcandolo con suavidad escuchando satisfecho los leves quejidos ahogados del otro y no eran de dolor precisamente. El pelinegro flexiona y mueve sus piernas inquieto por las caricias ajenas intentando inútilmente escapar o alejarse pero todo movimiento se detiene de golpe cuando siente la mano libre del rubio abrir sus pantalones. El cuerpo del moreno se sobresalta y se remueve aún más intentando evitar que siguiera pero Thor pasa sus entrenadas piernas por encima de las suyas separándolas e impidiendo que las cerrara. Los músculos de su ingle y piernas se tensan cuando los dedos del rubio se deslizan por su piel hasta llegar a su flácido miembro y lo envuelve junto a los testículos creandole un calor y un cosquilleo que le provoca un estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo- No te resistas más Loki...intenta disfrutar porque...no pienso parar ya...-La voz grave y ronca del mayor susurra al oído del otro haciendo que este cerrara los ojos al sentir su aliento mientras que sufre ligeros espasmos y escalofríos provocados por las manos del otro.

Sus dedos juegan con su entrepierna fascinado por la extrema suavidad de aquella zona completamente sin vello alguno que arruine la excitante imagen; Loki amordazado sin poder hacer más que estremecerse, obligado a estar abierto de piernas y ahogando cualquier sonido en su garganta o en el bozal, Joder si esa no era la puta imagen más excitante que había visto entonces su miembro no estaría completamente duro bajo sus pantalones y pegado a la espalda del menor. La piel del rubio se rozaba a cada movimiento contra la maltratada piel de su espalda causándole un intenso dolor que aguantaba apretando los dientes y tensando la mandíbula bajo el bozal. Era doloroso, humillante y...extraño pero lo peor estaba por llegar cuando Loki agacha la cabeza y abre los ojos para ver aterrado como su propio miembro empezaba a endurecerse y a crecer bajo las caricias de la mano ajena, intenta removerse, intenta gritar pero todo era en vano y solo podía sentir como su orgullo y su dignidad lo abandonan a su suerte, pero no lloraría aunque sus ojos se humedezcan y las lágrimas nublan su vista y amenazan con salir.

El aliento del mayor chocaba continuamente en el cuello ajeno y con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa mira por encima de su hombro como el miembro ajeno se levantaba. Cansado de estimular siempre el mismo pezón lo suelta ganándose un suspiro de alivio del moreno para luego humedecerse de nuevo los dedos y atacar al otro de igual forma provocando un estremecimiento y un quejido del menor, notaba como el cuerpo ajeno temblaba bajo sus caricias y sin dudarlo agarra su ya endurecido miembro empezando a estimularlo de forma extremadamente lenta con la intención de torturarlo. Movimientos lentos bajando y subiendo por el miembro de Loki, masturbandolo lentamente y dejando que el líquido preseminal envuelva la sonrosada punta y lo lubricara haciendo que este se arqueara y empezara de nuevo a removerse echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyandola en el hombro del rubio. Su pecho agitado subía y bajaba mientras que su cuerpo parecía removerse o estremecerse por las intensas caricias que Thor le daba aunque bien parece que si no tuviera el bozal ahora mismo estaría obligando al rubio a que fuera más rápido con la mano o al menos eso veía el mayor en el encogido rostro del menor.

Pero Thor disfruta, ama aquel rostro sonrojado, ama el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, el sudor que empieza a crearse en él, la pequeña e insignificante lágrima que escapa de su ojo esmeralda cuando lo cierra con fuerza al notar que lo miraba, ama aquella actitud salvaje y a la vez virgen de su hermano, ama a Loki maldita sea y aunque su pene estaba a punto de explotar se pasaría mirando la perfección del otro toda la maldita vida. Porque parecía que Loki luchaba por luchar, por mantener su orgullo y no aceptar que estaba disfrutando, porque es tan malditamente Loki que no acepta ni lo más obvio, porque Loki es Loki y por eso Thor sufre, se enfada y su mente se llena de una ira insana, porque solo pensar en el egoísmo de Loki lo obligaba a dejarse de delicadezas, porque no quería amarlo, quería castigarlo y por eso mismo aprieta el agarre en el miembro ajeno y empieza a mover su mano con más rapidez y furia sin importarle que pudiera secarse y dañar al otro, porque eso es lo que quiere...hacerle daño, el mismo daño que le había consumido desde que supo su amor por Loki.

Sus muñecas se duermen y entumecen notando el frío en sus ahora más blancas manos a consecuencia de la falta de sangre y sonoros gemidos se ahogan en el bozal mientras que su cuerpo era azotado por un placer caliente que se expande desde su entrepierna, aquella brusquedad tan imprevista logra tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo- ¿Te gusta hermano? -Este niega con su cabeza repetidas veces- ¿Entonces por qué estás gimiendo? Te gusta...tu cuerpo me pide mas, me suplica más...te gusta que te trate mal, te pone que te haga daño ¿Verdad? Aunque lo que más te gusta es hacermelo tú a mi ¿verdad? -gruñe entre dientes en el oído ajeno- ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Te gusta hacerme daño, admitelo! -Gruñe lleno de furia acelerando los movimientos de su mano masturbandolo con más fuerza a lo que Loki no puede evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara y se removiera aún más, por pura desesperación asiente con la cabeza sin ni siquiera escuchar bien las palabras del otro solo sentía que debía asentir. Las lágrimas ya rodaban sin problemas por sus mejillas y siente un placer burbujeante que recorría por su estómago hasta la punta de su miembro pero Thor no le iba a dar el placer de correrse, no aún, por lo que suelta su palpitante pene de golpe sacandole un quejido al menor que desgarra su garganta para luego acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos sus testículos y lo largo de su miembro con la intención de torturarlo a lo que Loki no puede evitar que su cuerpo se estremezca con fuerza y tiemble cual animal asustado.

Obliga al moreno a abrir aún más aquellas blancas piernas y con la mano llena de preseminal del otro lleva sus dedos húmedos a la sonrosada entrada, acariciandola como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera tocado jamás mientras que nota el sobresalto del menor y como éste niega con la cabeza repetidas veces removiendose con más fuerza- Contra más me cabrees...más te dolerá...hermano -Le susurra al oído y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas este se detiene aunque su cuerpo siguiera completamente tenso. Sin esperar más presiona sus dedos contra aquel primer músculo que quería impedirle entrar masajeando aquella suave piel y cuando se siente cansado de intentar ir por las buenas empieza a introducir dos de sus dedos a la vez poco a poco, notando como el músculo intentaba estrangular sus dedos y Loki no dejaba de soltar quejidos dolorosos. Sus dedos entran al fin y se remueven, buscan y exploran aquella estrecha y mullida cavidad, la abren y preparan para que algo mucho más grande pueda entrar y acomodarse. Solo pensar que pronto su miembro estaría entre esas deliciosas y suaves paredes, envolviendolo entre aquel abrasador calor ya conseguía que la paciencia del rubio se perdiera poco a poco- Siempre...te quejas, me insultas y desprecias...desde que éramos pequeños...-Empieza a hablar en suaves susurros, dolorosos y tristes susurros mientras que seguía preparandolo sin importar lo mucho que se removiera- Me odias porque...yo te eclipsaba, te ignoraba...nunca pensaste en mi...en lo que yo sentía...-Hunde más sus dedos con la intención de hacerle daño, de llegar a lo más hondo de su ser a lo que este se arquea- Eres tú...el que me has torturado...ni siquiera te preocupaste por mis sentimientos...-Gruñe removiendo sus dedos en su interior con algo de brusquedad- Me merezco esto Loki...¡Me merezco ser feliz por una puta vez! -Grita mientras que sacaba y metía sus dedos del interior del otro, penetrandolo con ellos sin cesar sacando numerosos quejidos del otro, excitantes y perfectos putos quejidos que lo volvían loco.

Harto de esperar saca sus dedos y tras hundir sus dientes en la piel del hombro ajeno en un fuerte mordisco se levanta viendo el cuerpo tembloroso y estremecido del otro intentando levantarse del suelo pero estaba demasiado débil y torpe por lo que su cuerpo no le respondía bien. El miembro del mayor palpitaba de deseo al ver aquella condenada imagen y no duda ni un segundo en abrirse el maldito cierre del pantalón haciendo que su imponente y duro faro salga libre seguido de un suspiro de puro alivio que escapa de sus labios- Mira como me pones...¡Miralo! -Se acerca y agarra la barbilla del menor y le alza a la fuerza el rostro obligándolo a mirarle, aquellos intensos ojos verdes miran aquel miembro para luego subir la mirada hasta el rostro enrojecido del placer del otro. Este suelta su barbilla para acariciar lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que agarra su cabello azabache con fuerza y lo atrae hasta chocar el rostro del moreno con su miembro, restregándose contra su cara y el frío metal del bozal, cuanto deseaba que Loki colaborara y le hiciera una deliciosa mamada...Joder, eso sería perfecto sin embargo sólo puede conformarse con obligarlo.

Suelta su cabello peinadolo con los dedos y mira sorprendido como Loki no se apartaba, seguía con su miembro restregándose por su cara con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada que choca contra los testículos del rubio. Parecía agotado tanto física como mentalmente y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas de luchar o apartarse, en cierto modo le empezaba a dar un poco de pena por lo que se agacha mientras que acaricia su cabello- Loki...mirame...-Susurra viendo como aquellos preciosos ojos se abrían, obedeciendole sin pensar, su mirada era agotada pero a la vez un extraño brillo iluminaba sus ojos-...Lo siento pero te mereces esto, algún día lo comprenderás...-Susurra y besa el bozal por la altura de sus labios para luego agarrar el cuerpo agitado de su hermano y girarlo para ponerlo de espalda al suelo, con el martillo encima de su cabeza y sus brazos alzados intentando inútilmente tapar su intimidad con sus largas y blancas piernas imagen que al rubio se le antojó en cierto modo adorable. Abre sus piernas con brusquedad y se coloca entre ellas para luego obligar al menor a levantarlas y separarlas dejandole una muy buena vista de todo su cuerpo. Acaricia el interior de sus muslos fascinado por lo suave que era su piel y se muerde el labio al ver como el miembro de Loki aún seguía tan alzado y duro que antes manchando el estómago de éste con su propio preseminal.

El moreno mira a un lado, se obliga a sí mismo a no contemplar su propia violación a manos de su herma...nastro, es humillante y asqueroso y aún no entiende porqué su propio cuerpo está así pero siente que ya no puede hacer nada por mucho que luchara o se resistiera por lo que suplica que todo termine pronto pero Thor parecía disfrutar de las reacciones del cuerpo de su hermano ante sus caricias, como se estremecía bajo sus manos las cuales, tras acariciar toda la piel de su cuerpo, agarran de nuevo sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas y alza su cadera viendo ansioso la pequeña y virgen entrada que lo llamaba, le suplicaba ser penetrada y follada y por supuesto Thor no duda en darle ese placer.

Se acerca y suelta una de sus piernas para agarrar su miembro y masturbarlo unos segundos para que el preseminal lubrique tanto su pene como la entrada del otro la cual frota con la punta, un estremecimiento del cuerpo de Loki y un leve gemido de parte de Thor es lo que provoca cuando su miembro empieza a introducirse muy lentamente, abriéndose paso entre sus estrechas paredes, sus deliciosas y mullidas paredes, sus puñeteras e increíbles putas paredes que lo están llevando al placer más perfecto. Loki se arquea cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus manos, le dolía, joder que si dolía pero sabía que si no intentaba escapar o detenerlo Thor olvidaría su furia volviéndose dócil y suave y en aquel momento era lo único que necesita.

Teniendo ya la mitad de su miembro dentro de su hermano está obligado a parar por la extrema estrechez que le seguía, empieza a mover su cadera hacia delante y atrás primero en movimientos lentos y pausados queriendo abrirlo y llegar al fondo, queriendo llenarlo por completo, demostrarle que a partir de ahora solo era suyo, su virginidad era suya y de nadie más, amenazarlo y hacerlo suyo de una vez...pero no podía ser una bestia ya, lo desgarraría y lejos de lo que parecía quería y deseaba que el otro también disfrutara y se diera cuenta de cuánto lo amaba.

Las leves embestidas sacaba ligeros quejidos por parte del menor quien se removía ligeramente en un intento de parar aquel dolor y aquella incomodez, por pura desesperación sus manos se iluminan en una aura verde haciendo con esto que el martillo volviera a sacar descargas que bailaban por su base y viajaban por el mango llegando a las manos de Loki y mientras que su cuerpo se arquea las corrientes viajan por su cuerpo hasta llegar al rubio quien suelta un sonoro y ronco gemido, entonces nota que aquellas descargas abrían a su hermano y sorprendentemente relajaban su esfínter- Sigue Loki...sigue usando magia...vamos -Aprieta los dientes mientras que iba a adentrándose hasta que por fin logra hundirse por completo en él con un gruñido de placer y una mueca de animal satisfecho. Loki sólo pudo obedecer por el simple hecho de que aquello le aliviaba el dolor de tener la enorme herramienta de Thor en su interior. Las descargas azotaban ambos cuerpos y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo el rubio empieza a moverse, sacando y metiendo su miembro por completo en certezas y profundas embestidas- J-Joooder...Loki sigue...-Aprieta sus dientes mientras que sentía el puto placer más perfecto que haya tenido nunca, notando como las corriente relajaban los músculos de Loki haciendo que pudiera follarle con facilidad y al mismo tiempo sentir como aquellas paredes lo acogían a la perfección...como si Loki hubiera sido creado por y para él, solo para él.

Cada movimiento era más rápido, más fuerte y más salvaje, estocadas que azotaban el cuerpo del menor quien se arqueaba sin parar, estaba siendo violado por Thor, por aquel saco vacío de neuronas y...Joder, la brusquedad, las embestidas, el continuo choque de sus cuerpos, las corrientes que él mismo controlaba, controlaba el poder de Thor y era increíble. El dolor abandona su cuerpo y toda razón abandona su mente dejándose llevar por el absurdo placer al que era obligado a rendirse. Thor apoya sus manos en el suelo a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno para lograr moverse de forma más salvaje aunque eso dañara a su hermano...el cual no parecía sufrir por ello. Lo disfrutaba, había conseguido que Loki acepte y disfrute del deseo que cada año consumía cada vez más el corazón del rubio- Nunca...-Empieza a hablar entre gemidos sin parar en ningún momento de moverse-...te diste cuenta...de nada...estabas demasiado...o-ocupado pensando que nadie te...quería...¡Loki mirame! -Grita algo enfurecido y este consigue coger fuerzas para entreabrir los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas- Yo...yo si lo hacia Loki...te quería más de lo que piensas...t-tú...hm...te quejas de haber sufrido pero....-Aprieta los dientes sin parar en ningún momento mientras que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse- ¿sabes lo que es...que la persona que ames...la persona a la que darías tu vida por ella...te odie e intente...matarte?...-Da una fuerte embestida de la misma furia haciendo que el otro se arqueara e intente no cerrar los ojos mirándolo entre sorprendido y confuso- Te amo Loki...desde que éramos pequeños te amo...sabes lo doloroso que es el rechazo y tú...me lo has hecho durante siglos...-Agarra sus caderas para empezar a moverse sin cuidado alguno mientras que numerosa lágrimas caían por su mejilla- Yo...solo quería...que me quisieras...aunque sea como un hermano...-Su voz se entrecortaba por los gemidos y los quejidos que se escapaban por culpa del llanto- ¡Quiereme Loki! ¡Solo un poco...un poquito...! ¡Al menos fingelo joder! -Grita fuera de sí y Loki deja de usar magia haciendo que las descargas desaparecieran y con esto apareciera el auténtico dolor, dolor mezclado con un intenso placer que lo obliga a mover su cadera para pedir más como una ramera pero eso ya no importaba, tenía las palabras del rubio retumbando en su cabeza. Thor sentía el fin cerca, sentía que pronto alcanzaría las estrellas y conocería el placer más puro y perfecto que jamás tendrá y necesitaba que para Loki fuera igual por lo que suelta su cadera con una mano y la lleva al miembro palpitante y falto de atención de su hermano el cual vuelve a cerrar los ojos invadido por una explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo hacían arquearse y removerse.

Pronto el fin llega, un clímax perfecto, un viaje a las estrellas y la más sabrosa y dulce victoria de una batalla que por años había perdido, un orgasmo tan jodidamente increíble que le nubla la vista y por breves segundos bloquea sus demás sentidos. Sentía el líquido caliente rodear su miembro y salir de aquella cavidad y por increíble que parezca también nota su mano extremadamente caliente dandose cuenta que Loki también había viajado con él en busca del placer absoluto. Agitado, agotado, revuelto y desorientado, así se sentía Loki y así lo veía Thor, un animal indefenso y débil. Sonríe, Joder que si sonríe pero es una sonrisa que guarda felicidad y una dolorosa tristeza, ahora toda la culpa de sus actos recaían sobre su mente ahora despejada y con sumo cuidado sale de su interior ganándose un leve quejido de su hermano- Loki…-Traga saliva para humedecer su reseca garganta y termina echándose encima del otro, sintiendo el agradable calor de ambas pieles al contacto, el sudor y la agitación de sus respiraciones...todo tan perfecto. Alza sus manos y con un ligero juego de dedos desabrocha el cierre del bozal y con cuidado se lo quita para dejarlo a un lado. Extrañamente Loki no dice nada solo se limita a coger el aire que le faltaba mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados- Loki...finge...por favor…-susurra mientras agarra suavemente su rostro y sin esperar une sus labios en un beso tan dulce que descoloca aún más al menor- Quiereme...un poquito...no se lo diré a nadie lo juro, me lo guardaré hasta el momento de mi muerte...Loki por favor finge un poco, quiereme...solo te pido eso y nunca más volveré a molestarte...solos unos minutos...solo...por favor…-Susurra sobre sus labios intentando aguantar las lágrimas que sin permiso ya rodaban por sus mejillas- lo necesito...por favor…-suplica mientras acaricia las suaves mejillas de este con sus pulgares.

-Quítame...esto…-Es lo único que dice y con bastante dificultad, Thor no era imbécil y sabía lo que vendría ahora pero...sus ganas de conseguir cariño del otro sobrepasa toda su lógica por lo que con rapidez alza sus manos y lo desata para luego cerrar sus ojos esperando algún golpe o dolor insufrible pero, más lejos de eso, siente los brazos de Loki pasar por sus costados y envolverle en un abrazo por la mitad de la espalda. Abre los ojos sorprendido y mira como este miraba a un lado levemente sonrojado, una sonrisa, amplia y feliz aparece en su rudo rostro y no duda ni un segundo en devolverle el tan deseado abrazo- Thor…

-Shh...duerme...y tranquilo, no volveré a molestarte…-susurra echándose a un lado llegando al frío suelo sin soltar a su hermano, quedando ambos de lado y la cabeza del mayor escondida cual niño pequeño en el pecho ajeno- Gracias...de verdad…

-No Thor...yo…-Nuevamente es acallado pero ahora por los labios del otro, un beso tranquilo y suave que termina cuando, inevitablemente Loki cae dormido bajo las caricias del otro por lo largo de su fina espalda.

Una nueva mañana aparece por el horizonte de Asgard y aquel dios renegado y traidor empieza a despertarse, recuerda lo de la noche anterior y sabe a la perfección que no fue un sueño porque se encontraba desnudo. Mira a su alrededor y no ve a Thor por ninguna parte, se mira a sí mismo y ve como estaba tapado por una manta y tumbado sobre el sillón de su celda. Una muda de ropa perfectamente colocada descansaba en la mesita junto a una pila de libros nuevos. Su torso estaba vendado y entonces recuerda las quemaduras de su espalda que curiosamente ya no le dolía tanto, se tapa con la manta la cintura y se acerca a la mesita viendo allí un papel escrito por Thor.

“Loki, se que me odias ahora más que nunca y no sabes cuanto me aborrezco por mis actos. Es cierto que siempre te he amado y que el dolor del rechazo me llevó a hacer lo que hice. Se que unos cuantos libros nuevos o ropa nueva no compensa por todo lo que te he hecho. Prometí dejarte en paz y eso haré porque el recuerdo de anoche...aquel abrazo, me acompañará para el resto de mi vida y no se como darte las gracias. Te amo y siempre lo haré aunque tú no quieras o me odies.

Te quiero, Thor”

Varias lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas de Loki, sin creer que estaba llorando por...por Thor- Eres un idiota hermano...ayer iba a decirte que no te fueras...imbécil…-Cierra los ojos y se lleva la nota al pecho sintiendolo oprimido y adolorido. Ahora...no se podía quitar al rubio de la cabeza y aunque no lo aceptara en aquel momento empezaba a sentir cosas por él.


End file.
